Setangkai Bunga Matahari
by Light of Leviathan
Summary: Special fict to HFNH-"Kau adalah setangkai bunga matahari. Dan aku jadi mataharinya, ya!" Apakah setangkai bunga mataharinya adalah orang yang sama dengan jelmaan bidadari di malam bulan purnama empat tahun lalu di air terjun? Warning: lama update.
1. Chapter 1

Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa!

.

Light dataaannggg, kawan-kawan seperjuangan NaruHina Lovers tercinta~ *peluk-peluk semuanya* ^__^b Whooppss~hari apakaaah ini?!

Dozo, Minna-sama!

Rate:

T, awaaasss! Ada yang sedikit "berbahaya" di sini yang gak bakal nyangkut ke rate M~ *menurut Light sih*

Disclaimer:

Mbah Masashi Kishimoto~ terima kasih engkau telah membuat satu scene NaruHina di Naruto yang sangat berarti untuk sumber jadinya fict ini~ *peluk Mbah Masashi Kishimoto*

Warning:

Canon verse, out of character-serious-a little pervert-Naruto. Full of lebayness and gajeness, many more~ *serahkan pada Readers* serta err-pergeseran gaya menulis dan super serius jadi rada nyeleneh. Hehehe~ itu karena pergeseran mood Light juga. Hehehe~ moody!

.

Have a nice read! ^__~

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

Dulu, saat matahari bersinar cerah menghangatkan, membagi secercah sinarnya yang merupakan sumber energi terbesar di muka bumi, terangnya mencapai sebuah padang rumput yang teduh akan hijau, yang meriah dengan warna-warna bunga kecil yang bermekaran.

Yang mekar dengan cepat tentu saja, bunga sakura, disusul bunga tulip, bunga mawar, melati, semuanya indah. Saling mengisi di ruang kosong padang bunga itu.

Para bunga yang tumbuh sempurna itu, mempunyai kelopak-kelopak mahkota bunga yang cantik sesuai warnanya masing-masing, harum nektar ataupun madu menarik para kumbang, kupu-kupu dan serangga untuk singgah menghisap apa yang tersaji di dalam bunga.

Tapi di ujung sana, ada sepetak bunga matahari kecil yang tidak juga menebarkan pesona eloknya. Merasa terkucilkan akan kehebatan, kecantikan, dan keindahan bunga-bunga lain.

Bunga itu adalah bunga Matahari.

Merasa rendah, terutama karena melihat bunga Sakura yang mekar itu selalu dinantikan setiap makhluk hidup, terutama saat menginjak musim semi. Jikalau tertiup angin, justru akan semakin indah, kelopaknya berguguran berwarna pink lembut.

Bunga yang lain pun juga begitu. Mereka punya kelebihan masing-masing yang membuat mereka istimewa.

Dan bunga matahari bertanya dalam hati, apa kelebihannya? Hanya ada kelemahan yang terlihat sejauh mata memandangnya. Hanya kuncup yang tak kunjung mekar. Batang yang tak kuat menopang tubuh sang bunga kala angin bertiup.

Sampai pada suatu hari, beberapa tangkai bunga matahari yang berada di sepetak kecil tanah, merasakan hangatnya sinar matahari. Sedikit, tapi sangat berarti dan menjadi pelajaran berharga untuk bunga matahari.

Hari demi hari, telah berlalu. Bunga matahari yang melatih diri dengan keras, kini telah memetik buah perjuangannya yang amat manis. Ia mekar, cerah kuning kelopaknya, membuat yang lain silau akan cantiknya. Harumnya damai. Indahnya tenang.

Mungkin bunga matahari, tidak lebih indah dari bunga yang lain. Tidak lebih harum. Tidak lebih memesona atau memikat.

Tapi ketegaran dan perjuangannya untuk menunjukkan keberadaannyalah, yang membuat matahari di atas sana, ikut tersenyum bahagia dengan bunga-bunga matahari, yang menari terhembus angin.

#~**~#

A 'NaruHina' Naruto fanfiction,

Setangkai Bunga Matahari

By: Light-Sapphire-Chan

#~**~#

Seseorang terduduk dengan mata sayu dari tidurnya, matanya mengerjap-ngerjap, menguap kecil, mencoba menghilangkan sedikit kantuk yang tersisa. Dirasakan "kegawatan" mengganggu nyaman tidurnya, menariknya paksa dari buaian mimpi yang indah.

Tak menghiraukan dengkuran halus dari rekan-rekannya, dia bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan mengendap-ngendap dalam pelan, tidak ingin mengganggu yang lain yang sedang tertidur. Ia tidak begitu memerdulikan sekelilingnya.

Setelah membiasakan matanya dengan kegelapan yang menyelimuti, ia mulai meraba, mencari resleting tenda tempat ia dan teman-temannya tidur malam ini, berlindung dari dinginnya udara di luar.

Tangannya berhasil menemukan resleting tenda, ditariknya resleting ke bawah. Dengan cepat, dinginnya angin malam yang tak bersahabat menyapanya. Membuatnya menggigil sesaat. Lagi pula, karena dinginnya angin, panggilan alam itu semakin menyiksanya untuk menunaikan tugasnya.

Setelah memakai alas kakinya, mengambil asal peralatan ninja, memakai jaketnya, dan keluar dari tenda, orang itu berdiri tegak, dan melakukan sedikit peregangan sambil menguap kecil. Membiarkan air memberatkan pelupuk matanya yang kembali terbawa hawa mengantuk.

Memastikan bahwa resleting tenda telah tertutup, tapi ia bisa masuk kembali, dan semuanya masih lelap, ia mulai melangkah dibantu pencahayaan bulan purnama di atas. Cahaya bulan, tertutupi oleh rimbunnya pepohonan dan lebatnya dedaunan, sinarnya meremang. Tapi cukup untuk matanya yang terlatih, melangkah dalam kegelapan, diiringi suara jangkrik yang bernyanyi untuk malam.

Kakinya melangkah tanpa perintah dari otak, hanya berdasarkan pada langkah yang menjejak di atas dedaunan kering dan ranting patah. Tempat ia melaksanakan 'tugas' tentu saja harus tersembunyi.

Tak lama berjalan seperti zombie yang kelaparan karena kantuk menguasai, dia berhenti di sebuah semak. Melaksanakan panggilan alamnya di situ dengan khidmat.

Lega meliputi, rasa kantuk itu perlahan memudar, bahkan angin malam membuatnya agak lebih segar, sampai ketika telinganya mulai menajam… Didengarnya suara gemiricik air yang tak jauh darinya.

"Air terjun?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Ia berjalan dengan waspada, menyibakkan semak di hadapannya, ada bebatuan terjal di situ yang menolongnya untuk mendekat ke sungai, yang berasal dari air terjun.

Hati-hati ia menuruni bebatuan besar yang di sela-selanya teraliri air yang tidak cukup deras. Entah apa yang membuat hatinya berontak ingin ke air terjun, rasanya semua ini pernah terjadi.

Ia sampai di batuan paling tinggi dan besar. Lalu, sesudah menyeimbangkan diri di atas batu, ia berdiri tegak di atasnya. Kepalanya tertoleh ke kanan, matanya menatap jernih air yang mengalir, menerjang semua yang dilewatinya, terus memandang air terjun yang airnya berkilau indah, tertimpa sinar cahaya bulan yang menggantung di langit malam yang bersih dari pendar sinar bintang.

Seperti permata-permata yang bertumpahan.

Terdengar bunyi kecipak air yang cukup aneh, orang itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke kiri dan…

Persis seperti waktu itu.

Bunyi-bunyi aneh kecipak air yang didengarnya berasal dari gadis itu, gadis yang menari bersama bulir-bulir air. Chakra-nya seolah air itu, menggerakkan butiran-butiran air menjadi serpihan di bawah cahaya bulan. Tangan gadis itu tergerak terulur, dan air yang mengelilinginya mundur, lalu membentuk seperti wadah dengan ujung runcing menjadi lima bagian, lalu menutup perlahan. Menutup gadis itu seiring dengan menarik tangannya ke atas.

Dan ia terpaku karena terpukau di tempat. Air yang jernih tak menghalangi matanya melihat apa yang dilakukan gadis itu.

Air-air seolah menyelendangi sang gadis, berputar-putar dalam kemiringan seperti bumi yang berotasi.

Kepala yang awalnya tertadah menatap bulan, kini tegak menatap ke arah sungai yang mengalir. Ke sebelah selatan. Dan kedua tangannya yang tadi terangkat kini membuka perlahan seolah mempersembahkan sesuatu. Lalu, air-air itupun kembali membuka dengan lima bagian yang melengkung atasnya, seperti kelopak bunga. Kaki kanannya melangkah ke depan, bersilang. Sehingga terbentuklah batang bunga yang seolah terangkat dari air.

Kelopak bunga telah terbuka, lalu dari dalam bunga air itu, sebelah tangan gadis itu terangkat ke atas, dan ia dapat melihat dorongan chakra yang kuat, menarik chakra, sehingga, air menyembur keluar seperti air mancur dari bunga itu.

Seolah gadis itu bagai kupu-kupu cantik yang terkurung dalam bunga, dan ketika sang bunga mekar, ia akan terbang keluar dengan cantiknya, merentangkan sayap indahnya yang terlipat, merasakan bagaimana lembutnya angin dengan terbang di sela indahnya langit malam.

Orang yang terpukau sedaritadi ini pun melangkah menuruni batu, tanpa melepas pandangannya pada sang gadis.

"Konbawa!" sapanya ramah dengan suara kencang.

Air-air itu terjatuh begitu saja. Kembali bercampur dengan kawan-kawannya di aliran sungai. Si gadis terdiam kaku pada posisi berdiri sempurna membelakanginya. Orang itu mempunyai kesempatan untuk mengamati sang gadis lebih lama, tak ada perubahan berarti, selain tubuhnya yang bertambah tinggi dan semakin sintal, juga rambutnya yang bertambah panjang.

Setidaknya menurutnya begitu. "Hei! Kau yang waktu itu kan?! Empat tahun yang lalu?"

Air-air itu mulai menyelubungi sang gadis, dan… Gadis itu kembali berlari.

"Tuuuunggu! Aku tidak bermaksud jahat-wwwwoooaaaa!"

BYYYYUUUURRRR!!!

Akhir yang manis. Terpeleset lagi dari batu, bahkan setelah umurnya enam belas tahun, ia tetap saja ceroboh. Praktis, yang didapatkannya adalah dingin menusuk terasa ngilu dari air yang terus mengalir.

"Uhuuk! Uhuk! Uhuk… T-too-uhuuk! Uhuk…. Blbkbkbk-looonnggg!"

Kepalanya timbul tenggelam dalam sungai-yang sebenarnya dangkal. Hanya saja kehendak di hatinya ingin tahu reaksi gadis itu. Ia sengaja melakukannya… Berharap ada tindakan berarti dari perempuan cantik itu.

Sebelah matanya menangkap gadis itu melakukan beberapa macam gerakan, yang jelas, dalam hitungan detik… Ia sudah terangkat dari air dengan selamat, air tipis yang menyelimutinya melayang di udara, menaikkannya kembali ke batu tempat ia tadi berpijak. Ia terbatuk-batuk sesaat-ini memang benar apa adanya.

Gadis itu datang dengan pijar air menjadi alas kakinya, berdiri tak jauh darinya, dan mengawasinya. Gadis itu membelakangi sinar bulan, menghalangi matanya untuk melihat wajahnya yang-pasti-cantik.

Angin menyelinap di antara mereka dengan kencang, dalam lembutnya yang sukses membuat awan berpindah tempat, perlahan tetapi pasti.

Setelah batuk-batuknya mereda, ia mengangkat wajah, menatap ke gadis itu. Ia merutuk awan dalam hati, sejak kapan awan menutupi bulan?! Mengapa di saat penting genting seperti ini?! Setelah 4 tahun… Setelah EMPAT TAHUN ia TERUS berharap bertemu dengan gadis ini.

"Hmm…"

Mata sang gadis melembut, ia tersenyum menatap pemuda di hadapannya. Ia tenang tersenyum seperti itu, karena ia tahu, pemuda itu takkan mengenalinya, tak akan bisa melihat wajahnya di kegelapan terasa suram seperti ini. Dalam suasana dan situasi yang gelap seperti ini. "Konbawa…"

Suaranya tipis, dan lembut. Merdu tersaput gemericik air yang berjatuhan sunyi. Menidurkan jangkrik yang harusnya melanjutkan nyanyiannya.

Satu kata untuk balasan, dan gadis itu turun ke permukaan air. Membiarkan bundaran air tipis yang membantunya berpijak dan melayang tadi segera bertemu teman-temannya lagi. Setelah mengatur chakra di kaki, gadis itu berlari pergi.

Pemuda tadi terpana. Ia terduduk tanpa mata yang mengedip sama sekali, tangan kanannya naik, terhenti di dada dan meremas baju di atasnya, rasa sakit dan kecewa datang tanpa dimintanya, mulutnya yang semula terkatup rapat, kini membuka, berbisik lirih dalam keheningan yang menguasai.

"Empat tahun, satu kata, dan dia kabur lagi…"

#~**~#

"HUAAAATTTCCHHIIIIMMMM!!!"

"Ewww! Naruto! Jauh-jauh kalau mau bersin dariku dan Akamaru!"

Kiba menarik Akamaru menjauh dari Naruto, yang sejak dari bangun pagi tadi tidak berhenti bersin-bersin. Kalau Naruto kena flu, berarti dia tidak bodoh-sebab kata pepatah lama, orang bodoh tidak bisa kena flu.

Katanya, jika terkena flu tandanya daya tahan tubuh menurun. Tapi kemarin, Naruto yang tidur duluan. Tidak mungkin sekarang lelah, kan?

"Uuuhhh… Haaaaatchiiimm! Sial! Sial! Sial!!" sungut Naruto kesal.

Shino mengerutkan keningnya, "kau kenapa, Naruto? Kesal sekali sepertinya..."

"Eh? Tumben kau peduli padaku…" Tanya Naruto heran.

Shino menggeleng kecil, "entah kenapa, aku merasa… Sudah pernah kejadian. Ah, sudahlah. Toh kita sebentar lagi sampai di Konoha."

Akamaru menyalak, dan Kiba mengangguk-ngangguk. "Aku juga merasakannya! Ah, Naruto… Mengapa kau mendadak bersin-bersin seperti ini?"

Kaki itu berhenti melangkah, matanya menerawang menatap pintu gerbang Konoha yang mulai terlihat. "Sakit-tentu saja."

"Jalan," perintah Shino yang memimpin mereka. Dan keempatnya mulai berjalan pelan-pelan dengan perasaan lega.

Lega karena misi selesai. Ada juga sih yang tidak.

"Jawab lebih jelas, Naruto!" tuntut Kiba.

Naruto menghela napas panjang, "Kemarin aku terbangun saat tengah malam. Dan aku merasa ingin buang air kecil. Aku berjalan begitu saja. Sampai kutemukan tempat yang enak."

"Rasanya aku pernah dengar… Lalu… Kau mendengar ada air terjun, kan?!" tebak Kiba.

Naruto mengangguk murung, "benar…"

"Kau bertemu gadis cantik, kan?! Apa dia yang waktu itu, Naruto?!" tanya Kiba antusias.

"Begitulah… Dan kemarin, saat aku mencoba menyapanya, aku jatuh dari batu."

"Tetap ceroboh, hehehehe!" komentar Kiba sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Aku tenggelam di sungai, tiba-tiba gadis cantik itu yang mempunyai elemen air itu menolongku, menaikkanku ke atas batu tempat awal aku berdiri memandanginya…"

"Lalu? Lalu? Dia berkata sesuatu padamu?"

"Hm. Ia hanya membalas sapaanku… "Konbawa," katanya…"

Kiba tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. "Kau yakin dia memang gadis yang empat tahun kau lihat?! Siapa tahu itu hanya hantuuuuu~ Hiiii!" katanya coba menakut-nakuti Naruto.

"Huh," Naruto mendengus kesal. "Aku yakin. Sayangnya waktu itu ada awan! Aarrgghh! Awan sialan! Coba tidak ada, aku bisa melihat wajah gadis itu!"

"Jangan pernah berkata seperti itu di depan Shikamaru…" Celetuk Shino.

"Memang dia cantik?" tanya Kiba sangsi.

"Aku tidak tahu… Tapi yang pasti yah, Kiba…" Mendadak raut Naruto berubah 180 derajat di banding sebelumnya.

Mata Kiba menyipit dalam kecurigaan yang dalam, Naruto mendekat dan berbisik pada Kiba. Seketika mata pemuda pecinta anjing ini terbelalak, ketidakpercayaan terlukis di matanya.

Naruto menepuk-nepuk bahu Kiba, lalu tertawa mencurigakan. Dan berjalan enjoy, beban di tas punggungnya seolah tak lagi terasa.

Kiba yang sempat berdiri terpaku, kini berlari mengejar Naruto dan berteriak heboh. "NARUTOOO~~ kayak siapa? Seperti apa? Berapa uku-"

Naruto membekap Kiba, "Syuuuutt! Jangan bicara di sini, bodoh!" Kiba melepaskan diri dan memelototi Naruto, "pokoknya… Sukses membuatku mimisan."

Naruto melenggang pergi, menghampiri Shino dan Hinata yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Kotetsu dan Izumo.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto heran.

Kotetsu menghembuska napas, jadi harus menjelaskan dua kali. "Begini, Naruto, Kiba, hari ini tidak ada laporan misi. Melapor besok saja. Begitu perintah Tsunade-sama, dan kalian… Shinobi-Shinobi tingkatan Jounin-Chuunin dan Kunoichi seperti kalian, ditunggu Tsunade-sama dan Shizune-san, di padang bunga Konoha."

"Hah? Padang bunga? Sejak kapan Konoha punya padang bunga? Aku baru mendengarnya…" Kerutan muncul di kening Naruto.

"Kami juga baru mengetahuinya pagi tadi, tapi katanya, Tsunade-sama diberitahu Kunoichi seperti Sakura dan Shizune-san," jawab Izumo.

"Cepat! Pergi ke padang bunga! Penjagaan Konoha diserahkan pada Anbu," Kotetsu mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya seolah menyuruh mereka pergi.

"Di mana padang bunganya? Kami kan tidak tahu…" Naruto memasang wajah tanpa dosa.

"Ano…" Hinata yang dari tadi tak bersuara, kini mengeluarkan suaranya.

Kerutan di kening Naruto semakin jelas terlihat.

"A-aku, tahu… D-dimana padangnya…" Sama seperti biasa, terbata-bata.

Padahal Naruto, berharap banyak pada suara tadi.

"Kalau begitu, Hinata saja yang menunjukkan jalannya! Ya kan, Hinata?" tanya Naruto mencoba ramah seperti biasa, terdengar basa-basi menurut yang lain.

Karena sebenarnya dalam hati, ia takut dibenci olehnya. Sebab gadis di hadapannya selalu terlihat takut dan selalu menjauh darinya.

"Iya…" Jawaban Hinata membuat Naruto mengangkat kepalanya, "ikut denganku…" Dan Hinata berbalik pergi.

Kiba dan Shino melangkah bersama Hinata, mereka sudah biasa melihat Hinata yang bagaimanapun juga. Yang sering gugup dan gagap, ataupun biasa saja seperti sekarang.

Tapi Naruto tidak tahu itu. Dan rasanya tadi… Ah, sudahlah, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja. Pikir Naruto dalam hati.

Hinata yang berjalan di depan, tersenyum tanpa arah yang jelas, tidak diketahui senyumnya untuk apa. Yang jelas, senyum yang menghias wajahnya saat ini adalah sebuah kelegaan. Bukan karena misi selesai.

Semua itu disebabkan saat ia berkata pada Naruto tadi, ia tidak tergagap seperti biasanya.

Lebih banyak, itu membuat Naruto terpana. Kata hatinya mulai berbisik-bisik.

Terbersit perasaan aneh yang membuat jantung berdebar, kata menguap, tubuh melemas, tawa canggung dan salah tingkah yang bodoh, hanya karena berada di dekatnya.

Tidak dalam arti persahabatan. Bukan dalam makna keluarga.

#~**~#

Walaupun musim panas tidak semarak akan warna pink lembut nan indah seperti musim semi, setidaknya, hijau dan teduhnya hutan, sudah membuat semua yang bernaung di bawahnya menerima keteduhan secara cuma-cuma.

Naruto berdecak kagum atas apa yang ia lihat. Tidak hanya dirinya, semua yang pertama kali melihatnya pun pasti terpesona gara-gara pemandangan di bunga ini. Penuh warna dan harum.

Sejauh mata memandang, hanya ada bunga, yang berdiri tegak karena angin tak berhembus sama sekali. Mungkin karena ada banyak orang yang datang ke padang rumput yang biasa dilewatinya.

Di sini, para Kunoichi sudah menggelar tikar di rumput hijau, tanpa menginjak bunga, dan terlindung dari sinar matahari karena rindangnya pohon yang menutupi. Rupanya para Kunoichi di bawah Tsunade sudah mengadakan acara "freetalk" dengan asyiknya.

Ada juga sih yang bikin acara di atas acara, misalnya, yang sibuk kasih coklat…

Coklat?

Naruto menyipitkan matanya. Baru sadar ia, semua serba pink atau merah hati. Ada apa sih? Dan apa yang identik dengan coklat…? Biarkan Naruto mengingat sebentar.

"Narutooooo! Kemariiiii!"

Naruto menoleh, lalu melambai dan berlari mendekat ke tempat di mana para wanita duduk di situ. Naruto berdiri di depan Tsunade yang kini duduk menghadapnya.

"Ini untukmu…" Kata Tsunade sambil menyerahkan bungkusan dengan kotak berwarna biru langit. Polos, tanpa hiasan apapun.

Shizune dan Sakura mendekat, "ini untukmu juga… Naruto!"

Dan banyak di antara mereka yang memberi Naruto coklat, sukses membuat Naruto teringat, bahwa hari ini hari kasih sayang. Dan coklat ini tanda persahabatan. Tidak lebih.

"Satu, dua… Hmm… Lima coklat! Huwaaaa~ hari ini hari Valentine toh…" Naruto memasukkan semua coklat itu ke dalam tas punggungnya.

Naruto celingak-celinguk, ia tak berkawan di sini. Semua teman-temannya sedang bermain monopoli di bawah pohon rindang yang tak terlalu jauh dari tempat para Kunoichi menggelar acara mereka, bukan Naruto tidak mau ikut. Hanya saja ia pasti dibodoh-bodohi terus saat bermain.

Dan ia membenci itu.

Memanyunkan bibirnya, Naruto yang mencibir berjalan masuk di antara bunga-bunga yang tingginya tidak melebihinya. Membiarkan matanya seolah dicuci karena keindahan kecil dari kecantikan para bunga.

Apa itu?! Sesuatu berlari-lari pelan di sela-sela bunga tulip kuning.

Kelinci! Warna putih, dan matanya merah! Lucu dan imut sekali!

Sebuah senyum menghias wajah Naruto, dan sang Jinchuuriki Kyuubi berjongkok, lalu sebelah tangan kanannya menarik resleting terdekat yang tercapai di tasnya, tanpa harus menurunkan tasnya.

Dapat. Sebuah bungkus coklat.

Naruto tersenyum lebar, ia membuka bungkusan coklat berlapis permen warna-warni, sisanya, ia simpan di kantong jaket, sementara sebagian di tangan kanannya terulur. Berisi permen-permen coklat itu.

Dan sang Kelinci gemuk yang berbulu putih halus menyadari keberadaannya, mata merahnya menatap Naruto. Seakan mempertanyakannya.

"Sssssyuuut… Kelinci… Kelinci… Tch, ck, ck, ck! Main yuuuk~"

Apa sih yang Naruto lakukan? Hal yang cukup aneh kalau tidak bisa dibilang ajaib.

Naruto yang masih berjongkok, perlahan berjalan pelan-pelan mendekati kelinci, niatnya sih, menawari si kelinci coklat di tangannya.

Yang tidak wajarnya pula, sang kelinci tidak menjauh saat Naruto mendekat padanya. Naruto masih mencoba 'merayu' kelinci itu untuk menghampirinya.

Wah! Ada kelinci lain! Tapi warnanya hitam! Jauh berbeda dengan yang sekarang di hadapan Naruto.

Seolah yang ditunggu sudah datang, kedua kelinci itu melompat-lompat dengan lucu menjauhi Naruto. Seperti kucing saja.

Naruto merayap di tanah dalam upaya mendekati mereka.

Satu hal yang bisa disimpulkan dari kegiatan bodoh ini.

Naruto kurang kerjaan.

"Aoi~! Soraaaa~!"

Suara seseorang itu tidak membuat Naruto berhenti merayap mengejar kedua kelinci gembul bertelinga panjang itu.

Naruto sudah keluar dari rimbunnya bunga-bunga tulip, kini ia merayap di rerumputan yang hangat karena sinar matahari. Tangannya yang masih menggenggam permen-permen coklat terulur… Dan dapat!

Ia berhasil mendapatkan kelinci berwarna hitam. Naruto tertawa senang, "akhirnyaaa… Aku berhasil mendapatkannya!"

Naruto duduk bersila, dimasukkannya coklat-coklat ke dalam kantong jaket-tidak peduli itu akan mengotori jaketnya. Sang kelinci hitam tersebut awalnya menggeliat seolah menyatakan protes saat Naruto menarik buntutnya agak kasar. Tapi setelah Naruto mendekapnya, dan mengelus pelan bulu-bulunya yang panjang dan lembut, kelinci itu mulai tampak tenang. Bahkan kelihatan menikmati elusannya.

"Aooiiii~!"

Suara itu kini dekat dengannya, dan tahu-tahu, kelinci hitam itu melompat dari dekapan Naruto.

"Aaaah! Dia lepas!" Naruto hendak bangun dari duduknya, ketika mata biru sapphire-nya melihat ke arah mana si kelinci berlari.

Kelinci itu berlari ke arah seseorang yang berjongkok di hadapannya, dan orang itu mendekap kelinci hitam… Ah! Ada juga kelinci putih itu! Kedua kelinci tersebut di dekap sayang oleh seseorang…

Naruto mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Kedua kelinci itu… Ada dalam pelukan dia!

Firasat ini… Kembali menghampirinya.

#~**~#

To be continued

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

HAPPY NARUHINA'S FLUFFY DAY!!! *ledakin confetti sambil jejingkrakkan*

Haduh, Light mohon maaaaff yang sebesar-besarnya, kalau fict ini SANGAT gaje, abal, banyak kesalahan. 'cause this fict, fresh from the oven. Setelah ujian dan pindah rumah yang sangat melelahkan… Light berjuang ngebuat fict ini! Semoga bisa diterima…

Maafkan Light lagi, karena gak bisa bikin fict satu kejadian dengan satu chapter. Itu kelemahan Ligh… Light akan berjuang untuk merubahnya!

_**NaruHina is the cutest couple ever!**_

KRISIS FICT NARUHINAAA~~~

Untuk kawan-kawan yang ingin tahu HFNH atau HTNH, silahkan PM beberapa orang NHFF! Oke? Semua siap untuk ditanyai tentang hari-hari NaruHina!

Yang tidak bisa ikut HFNH, silahkan ikuti HTNH. Tapi tidak asal buat fict yah! XD, dengan beberapa pertimbangan… Ada Aturan Main dalam membuat karya, atau sekedarjadi Reviewers.

Ribet? Justru seru. Karena ada tantangan tersendiri… Lagipula, kami tidak ingin menyakiti pihak manapun. Sama seperti Naruto dan Hinata! Ya, nggak? ^__~

Kalau Light ada menyinggung 'orang ketiga' di antara NaruHina, silahkan hukum Light! *pasrah* terserah hukumannya apa…

Light kira-kira akan update lagi, tepat di hari H! Doa'in yah supaya Light bisa OL…

Terima kasih waktunya untuk menyempatkan membaca! Kritik dan sarannya ditunggu!

Sweet smile,

Light-Sapphire-Chan

.

To All Lovely Senpai who loves NaruHina~: jangan hiatus yah! Atau, balik lagi dong ke NH FFi! Kita RnR sama-sama… Saling timbalbalik di NaruHina! Oke?! ^__~


	2. Chapter 2

Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa!

.

Berapa juta abad udah Light nggak update?!

Pertama, salahin mbak suster yang nggak ngijinin Light turun dari kasur buat ke café bentar nyari free wifi cuma buat update, kedua salahin masalah yang nggak ada toleransi, ketiga salahin ujian… NYEBEEELIIIIN!!! *ditimpuk*

Kedua, hontou ni gomen nasai, kawan-kawan NHFF, NHL. HIKS! *gigit-gigitin guling* kalau ada yang pengen protes, silahkan. Menghukum, yo wiss… Light terima satu request fict. Bagi yang pengen, silahkan ngecantumin garis besar plot fict request. Yang paling baik, oke dan kira-kira Light bisa, pasti Light terima… Oh, maaf juga karena…. BELUM BISA REVIEW FICT NH LAGIIII! *berhubung OL nyempetin review*.

Ketiga, Kyaaaaaaaaa~~ makasih untuk semua yang udah baca, kasih kritik/saran/komen berarti buat Light. *nyengir lebar dapat concrit T-O-P* Iiiihh Light seneng banggeet! Iyeiiy! Light will survive agaiiin!

Disclaimer:

Mbah Masashi Kishimoto yang rajin menabung, pandai, baik hati dan tidak sombong. *?*

Warning:

Canon verse, out of character-serious-a little pervert-Naruto. Full of lebayness and gajeness, many more~ *serahkan pada Readers* serta err-pergeseran gaya menulis dan super serius jadi rada nyeleneh. Hehehe~ itu karena pergeseran mood Light juga. Hehehe~ moody!

.

Have a nice read! ^__~

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

"Hinata?!"

Naruto bahkan terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat, ia bersusahpayah merayap untuk mendapatkan si kelinci, tapi kelinci itu menghampiri Hinata dengan sendirinya.

Yang dipanggilpun menoleh, mata mereka bertemu tatap dalam kekagetan yang tidak biasa.

"Na-Na…-ruto-kun…" Terbata-bata Hinata mengucapkan namanya.

Hinata terduduk begitu saja di hadapan Naruto. Seolah tidak ada tenaga untuk sekedar 'kabur' dari hadapan Naruto. Mengapa juga Naruto tersasar kemari?

Pasti seperti ini yang terjadi kalau berdekatan dengan Naruto, wajah memanas-hei hari ini sudah cukup panas, bicara terbata-bata, tubuh bergetar…

Dan kebiasaannya itu yang membuat orang lain err-sweatdrop. Dan kerap kali dibingungkan karena kesalahtingkahannya.

Naruto adalah orang yang paling tidak mengerti situasinya.

"A-aaah!" Naruto menjetikkan jarinya, "jangan takut begitu padaku begitu dong, Hinata… Memang ada yang salah dengan penampilanku yah?" Naruto meneliti penampilannya yang berantakan, karena aksi penangkapan-kelinci-imut-gembul-tapi-lincah.

Tempat? Ah, view yang indah.

Dengan kelinci? Tidak masalah. Malahan menambah romantisme.

Waktu? Cukup bermasalah, hari ini tepat tengah hari, dan mendadak suhu di antara mereka meningkat.

Lantas, apa yang salah?

Mereka hanya berdua saja. Kalau kelinci tidak dihitung.

Dan itu yang membuat Hinata panas dingin tepat di tengah hari. Di mana matahari gencar-gencarnya menebarkan pesona kehangatannya yang luar biasa.

"Kau sakit, Hinata?" tanya Naruto khawatir.

Hinata menggeleng pelan. Mengalihkan perhatian dari pikiran aneh-aneh semacam… Emmm… Berkencan-tempat bagus, suasana menyenangkan-Hinata mengelus lembut sepasang kelinci hitam dan putih di pangkuannya.

Hinata meletakkan dengan hati-hati, satu persatu kelinci ke atas rerumputan kering yang hijau dan empuk, tak jauh darinya dan Naruto. Lalu merogoh kantong jaketnya. Menarik keluar sebuah plastik bening.

Setelah membuka plastik, Hinata mengeluarkan sesuatu yang berbentu persegi, dan rata. Dan memberikannya pada kedua kelinci itu, dan sepasang kelinci tersebut memakannya! Ternyata itu makanan kelinci…

"Hinata, bukannya makanan kelinci itu wortel yah?" tanya Naruto memastikan.

Hinata kembali menggeleng, mengelus bulu-bulu kelinci itu membuatnya agak tenang. "Me-mereka ini kelinci angora, Na-Naruto-kun… M-makan ro-roti pun bisa."

"Oh…" Naruto mengangguk-ngangguk. Lalu tangan kanannya terulur, mengambil sepotong roti, tangannya sempat bersentuhan dengan Hinata.

Lha kenapa Naruto agak salah tingkah begini?

Kok jadi Hinata yang merasa ada ulat yang merayap di perutnya?! Pokoknya menggeliat-geliat begitu. Rasanya geli, dan… Rasanya tak ada kata-kata yang bisa menggambarkannya secara pas.

Hinata tidak pingsan. Ini suatu prestasi yang patut dibanggakan, mengingat kalau dekat-dekat Naruto, Hinata selalu pingsan.

Hinata hanya sangat gugup. Tapi, setidaknya, ia masih bisa menahan rasa ingin pingsan dan ketidakpercayannya.

Keduanya terdiam. Sama-sama mengamati kelinci yang entah kenapa. mendadak menjadi objek yang sangat menarik untuk dipandang.

Kelinci itu lucu, yang satu putih dan yang satu hitam, telinganya yang panjang bergerak-gerak menggemaskan, bulu mereka halus.

Wajar sih, kalau dilihat terus.

"Hinata… Hm… Tadi kau memanggil-manggil Aoi dan Sora? Siapa?" tanya Naruto, jengah dengan keheningan yang menyusup halus di antara mereka.

"Kelinci ini…" Hinata mengelus bergantian punggung kedua kelinci, "yang hitam namanya Aoi, yang putih Sora…"

Naruto pun kini mengangkat kelinci putih yang lebih kecil dari kelinci hitam, "Sora yah?" tangan tan-nya membelai lembut bulu-bulu sang kelinci. "Kelinci ini punyamu, Hinata?" dan kini Naruto mengangkat kepalanya, dari kelinci, menatap Hinata…

Yang ternyata juga menatapnya.

Pandangan mereka bertemu, sekilas.

"B-bukan… A-aku menemukan m-mereka… Du-dua tahun yang la-lalu, di s-sini," jawab Hinata, dalam hati merutuki kebodohannya.

Menurut Hinata, dirinya adalah bodoh. Kenapa tidak mencontoh Temari, Sakura, Tenten atau Ino sih? Mereka kan perempuan-perempuan pemberani yang err-agresif. Lagipula, kata mereka, sudah tidak lagi zaman perempuan yang mengambil inisiatif, atau menunggu untuk di'tembak'.

Emansipasi wanita adalah salah satu yang menginspirasi mereka.

Benar tidak alasan mereka? Sejak kapan Emansipasi nyasar ke Konoha?

Hanya sang penulis yang tahu.

Kembali ke Hinata yang sedang merasa frustasi, diliriknya Naruto yang sedang memberi makan para kelinci.

Mau seberantakan apapun Naruto sekarang, tapi di mata Hinata… Tetap saja, dia Naruto Uzumaki.

Bagaimana sih pandangan Hinata terhadap Naruto?

Silahkan pikirkan masing-masing. Yang berbau positif-tentu saja.

Hinata menghela napas panjang-sebenarnya itu bukan ciri khas seorang Hinata saat berada dekat Naruto, hembusan napas itu hanyalah perasaan yang tidak bisa disampaikannya dengan bahasa.

Cinta? Ia kan sudah pernah bilang waktu itu. Lelah? Tidak mungkin dia lelah menunggu Naruto merespon dirinya-dalam arti kata cinta.

Mungkin, kebimbangan karena terombang-ambing di ketidakpastian.

Hinata bangkit dari duduknya, mata ungu keperakkan menelusuri setiap detail yang terlukis mengisi ruang pandangnya. Warna-warni, indah. Bahkan Sai pun tidak bisa meniru lukisan ini, hingga seratus persen sama indahnya.

Hinata melangkah dengan lamunan menyita konsentrasinya. Menuruni bukit hijau yang tidak terlalu terjal, ada jalan setapak kecil menuju ke padang bunga, dan ia sedang berjalan ke situ. Ke sebuah petak bunga terpojok, terpisah, terkucil.

Sepetak ruang tanah yang terisi bunga matahari. Diurusnya sejak kecil, tidak ingat mulai umur berapa tahun ia rajin bertandang ke padang ini, hanya untuk mengurus bunga-bunga matahari yang pada awalnya, tak kunjung mekar.

Bunga matahari adalah teman berbagi air mata. Di samping kalau Hinata menangis, sang bunga akan menadahkan akarnya untuk menyerap air matanya, hanya bungalah yang tak akan mengocehinya dengan seribu satu alasan mengapa ia terlihat lemah, bungalah yang tidak akan memarahinya saat ia dipersalahkan, tidak akan…

Dulu, ia begitu tidak menarik. Yang menemani saat air mata mengalir deras di kesunyian hembusan angin, hanyalah bunga-bunga berbatang tak terlalu tinggi dan menguncup.

Dan Hinata belajar dari bunga Matahari.

Andai Hinata tahu… Kalau ia diberi nama Hinata oleh Tou-san-nya, karena Tou-sannya berharap Hinata menjadi seperti Matahari…

Andai Hiashi juga tahu, kalau Hinata bagai setangkai bunga matahari. Yang mencari sinar matahari yang merupakan sumber kekuatannya.

"Hinata, kalau kau melamun seperti itu… Nanti ayam tetangga bisa mati karena kerasukan setan!" canda seseorang di sebelahnya.

Hinata terlonjak kaget.

Dari sekian banyak orang, ia paling tidak mengharapkan NARUTO-lah yang menyapanya, dari lamunan tak bermakna dan hanya membuat Hinata down.

Apalagi senyum ceria tanpa dosanya itu lho… Bikin melting.

"Aku tadi tidak melihat ada bunga matahari. Ternyata ada juga. Tinggi sekali yaaah~" seru Naruto riang. Tangannya menggapai salah satu batang bunga matahari yang paling dekat dengannya.

Ya seperti inilah Naruto yang disukainya.

Ah, ralat. Mau seperti apapun Naruto, Hinata tetap mencintainya…

"Hinata, bunganya cantik yah?" Naruto melirik Hinata yang diam saja.

Naruto mencelos, matanya yang terlatih dapat melihat kilasan sendu di mata ungu keperakkan dia. Naruto tidak ingin melihatnya, karena ia tidak menyukainya… Naruto sendiri menyadari, kalau mereka—dirinya dan Hinata—agak merenggang karena pernyataan Hinata waktu itu.

Kalau saja Hinata sadar, hatinya yang menghangat mendengar semua itu, membuat kendali Kyuubi dalam dirinya terlepas.

Dengan niatan mencoba menghibur Hinata yang entah mengapa terlihat sedih, Naruto mencoba menarik sebatang bunga matahari, yang tingginya setara dengannya.

"Su-susah juga yah…" Gumam Naruto pada diri sendiri.

Ketika tangannya mencoba menarik lagi, dirasakannya sentuhan lembut nan halus yang menariknya pelan, Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya, dari hijaunya batang bunga, ke tangannya yang digenggam pelan oleh kedua tangan putih, halus dengan jari-jari lentik seseorang.

Seseorang?

Dan Naruto kembali melemparkan pandangan ke samping, menemukan seorang gadis menundukkan kepalanya canggung. Ekspresi wajah cantiknya tidak terbaca, tetutupi helaian rambut yang teruntai dipermainkan angin.

"Ja-jangan ambil b-bunganya…" Bisiknya lirih.

Padang bunga yang indah ini sepi, tentu ia dapat mendengar pelannya suara gadisnya.

Uhhmmm, sepertinya belum jadi milikmu, ne, Naruto-kun?

"Gomen, Hinata…? Agak kurang terdengar…"

Alasan. Naruto jelas menginginkan satu hal. Karena sebuah firasat menerpanya. Suara lirih nan perlahan tadi…

Ini firasat kedua.

"Jangan ambil bunganya," kata Hinata tegas. Cukup membuat Naruto terkesiap. "A-ah, gomenasai… Na-Naruto—"

"Ssssst!" Naruto tiba-tiba tersenyum lebar, melirik tangannya yang digenggam erat. "Harusnya aku yang minta maaf, Hinata…"

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya, mendapati bola mata serupa safir itu menghujam pandang ke arahnya. Cerahnya sama seperti langit tempat mereka kini bernaung. Ditambah pula senyuman khas seorang Naruto.

Hinata dapat menahan hasrat ingin pingsannya. Karena ia belum menyadari sesuatu. Naruto mengharapkan sesuatu darinya.

Hinata tersenyum lega—tapi menurutnya sendiri seperti orang sakit gigi yang meringis kesakitan, "Arigatou, Naruto-kun…"

Refleks, Hinata hendak menarik tangannya.

Gagal, saudara-saudara.

Kalian tanya, kenapa?

Naruto yang tersenyum lembut, justru balik menggenggam erat-erat tangan Hinata. Sukses membuat Hinata panas dingin dan merasakan pandangannya berkunang-kunang.

Sejak kapan kunang-kunang ada di saat siang?

Ah yah, tentu saja… Saat seseorang merasa ingin terbangun dari mimpi yang sebenarnya adalah kenyataan.

Hinata yang polos, memejamkan matanya. Lalu menghitung, bibirnya bergetar mengucapkan angka-angka. "Tiga, dua, satu…"

Naruto terkekeh seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kedua kepalanya, tepat pada hitungan terakhir, Naruto meraih tangan kiri Hinata dalam genggaman tangan kanannya.

Hinata membuka matanya, merasakan tarikan pelan tangan kirinya, ia menunduk agak ke bawah, wajahnya bersemu seperti bayang senja.

Mimpi apa ia semalam?

"Panas sekali yah, Hinata?" tanya Naruto santai. Senang rasanya menjahili gadis di hadapannya.

"I-iya," jawab Hinata sangat-sangat pelan.

"Wajahmu sampai memerah seperti itu…" Naruto kembali berkata dengan nada sedikit menggoda.

"Eeh, i-iya…" 

Hinata sendiri dapat merasakan kalau urat syaraf malunya nyaris putus.

Tapi Naruto mampu mendengarnya. Lalu Naruto melepaskan genggamannya begitu saja, membuat Hinata mengangkat kepala memandangnya.

Naruto menurunkan resleting jaket oranye hitam kesayanganya, hingga terbuka sepenuhnya, lalu membiarkan jaket dan helaian rambut pirangnya terhembus bersama angin. Naruto menarik napas dalam-dalam, dan membuangnya panjang. Ditatapnya wajah jelita yang muncul di sistem penglihatannya.

Kelihatannya tampan. Sangat keren malah.

Merona. Semakin merah padam.

Kerutan samar muncul di dahinya, tak lama tangan kanannya mendarat di kening yang tertutupi poni berwarna indigo itu.

"Kau sakit, Hinata?" tanya Naruto, membuat Hinata terperangah. "Kau demam yah?"

"A-aku… Tidak—"

"Kau kepanasan? Kalau begitu, buka saja jaketmu…"

"T-tapi—"

"Tidak apa-apa kok! Lagipula, kalau Kau pakai jaket terus di siang hari yang sepanas ini, Kau bisa terkena dehidrasi…"

Lagipula, ada satu hal lagi yang ingin ia pastikan.

Terpengaruh kata-kata Naruto, Hinata dengan sangat perlahan menurunkan resleting jaketnya, hingga akhirnya terbuka semuanya. Tanpa menatap Naruto, Hinata mencopot jaket yang dikenakannya.

Bahkan berkedippun, Naruto tidak mampu.

Di antara para Kunoichi, Naruto selalu mendengar atau ikut berpendapat bahwa yang paling seksi adalah Ino, dan yang paling langsing adalah Sakura.

Tapi bagaimana kalau keduanya dipadukan? Ditambah raut dan tutur kata yang polos, serta wajah yang jelita?

Naruto rasanya ingin me-rasengan dirinya sendiri. Betapa bodohnya ia, tidak menyadari keberadaan seorang perempuan yang sempurna fisik dan hati. Mungkin yang harus Naruto perbaiki, adalah sikap Hinata yang pemalu dan tutur katanya yang sering dan terlalu terbata-bata.

Hinata melipat jaketnya dengan rapi, setelahnya, ia menunduk. Tidak ada keberanian tercetus di hatinya. Berdekatan dengan Naruto sampai sejauh ini, tidak pingsan, seperti ini saja ia sudah sangat bersyukur. Hinata adalah seseorang yang menghargai apapun yang diberikan padanya.

Beberapa saat dalam kesunyian desauan angin, Naruto menutup mulutnya yang ternganga, lalu ia tersenyum tipis—tidak seperti dirinya yang biasanya. Diambilnya jaket Hinata, membuat Hinata tersentak dan menatap Naruto. Mata mereka sekilas saling bertemu tatap, sebelum Naruto mengurangi jarak di antara mereka.

Naruto menyampirkan jaket Hinata, di pundak Hinata, merapikan posisi jaket itu sehingga menutupi pundak, bahu dan sebagian leher Hinata yang mulus dan putih. Semua itu Naruto lakukan untuk 'keamanan' Hinata sendiri. Karena Hinata menggunakan gaun terusan di dalam jaketnya, berwarna putih, berlengan pita transparan yang menggantung di bahunya. Roknya yang beremple tipis, menyambung dengan baju ikut terhembus searah angin bertiup.

Setelah menyampirkan jaket dan menutupi zona rawan yang membangkitkan ke-pervert-an banyak pihak, Naruto tetap tak menghilangkan seulas senyum tipis di wajahnya. Ditemukannya Hinata tak bergeming menatapnya.

Naruto mundur selangkah. "Hinata, Kau kelihatannya tahu banyak area-area padang bunga ini. Kau mau tidak mengantarku melihat-lihat?"

Bukannya enggan mengantar Naruto—sangat ingin malah, tapi… Entahlah, hanya keraguan yang terbersit di hatinya.

Naruto melihat Hinata yang tetap diam, mengerutkan keningnya. _'Apa menurutnya aku tak pantas berjalan bersamanya? Ah, masa' Hinata berpikir seperti itu… Kalau orang lain, tidak usah diragukan…'_

Naruto berjalan meninggalkan Hinata, tidak meninggalkannya sendirian, Naruto hanya memetik sekuntum bunga melati. Lalu membawanya ke hadapan Hinata. "Hinata, pilih ganjil atau genap?"

Hinata tersentak kaget, tidak berkonsentrasi, Hinata asal menjawab. "A-ah? Genap!"

Naruto tersenyum lebar, "Kalau genap, terserah Hinata. Kalau ganjil, Hinata harus mengantarku melihat-lihat! Oke?" dipetiknya satu persatu kelopak bunga sambil menghitungnya. "Satu, dua, tiga, empat…"

Hinata menahan napas.

Naruto tertawa, tersirat nada kemenangan di setiap perkataannya. "…Limaaaa! Kau harus mengantarku lihat-lihat!"

Kelopak-kelopak bunga yang dipetik beterbangan bersamaan dedaunan kering yang tak seberapa, dihembuskan angin, seiring dengan Naruto yang menggenggam tangan Hinata, lalu menarik sang gadis berjalan bersamanya, menyusuri jalan setapak di padang bunga tersebut.

Dengan seulas senyum bahagia, Naruto memposisikan Hinata menggandeng lengannya. Diliriknya Hinata, untuk dua hal, Hinata sudah lulus. Tinggal satu lagi… Sementara Hinata tersipu dengan senyum yang merekah di wajah cantiknya.

"Ayo kita jalan, Hinata!"

Dan Hinata berjalan dengan sekujur tubuh bergetar, hal sesederhana—tapi untuknya sangat luar biasa—ini saja sudah membuatnya sangat bahagia.

#~**~#

Hinata sudah menunjukkan berbagai macam bunga yang ada di padang tersebut. Naruto tidak banyak bicara, ia terus mengamati Hinata.

Keduanya kini berada di atas bukit kecil, bukit kecil yang diisi hijaunya rumput yang terpotong pendek—entah siapa yang memotongnya. Naruto pun mengajak Hinata duduk di atas rumput tersebut.

Dari bukit ini, mereka bisa melihat para Kunoichi yang nampak tertawa riang, entah apa yang mereka gosipkan. Serta shinobi-shinobi yang kelihatannya berbincang-bincang juga, atau makan siang, tidur siang…

"Membosaaaankaaaan~!" seru Naruto yang merebahkan dirinya di atas rerumputan. Hinata meliriknya.

"B-bosan?" tanya Hinata.

Naruto mengangguk sekilas. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide melintas di otaknya. Naruto kembali duduk tegak dan menoleh ke samping, ke arah Hinata.

"Hinata, main yuuuuk!"

"E-eh! Ma-main? Main a-apa?"

Naruto berpikir sejenak sambil menatap pemandangan asri di hadapannya. "Ehhmm… Bagaimana kalau petak umpet?"

Hinata tersenyum. "Aku suka…"

Mau tidak mau, Naruto terpesona melihat Hinata yang menampilkan sosok yang belum pernah dilihatnya.

"Hinata, yang kalah jadi Pencari yah!" kata Naruto yang menggulung lengan jaketnya.

Hinata mengangguk.

Tanpa aba-aba, keduanya saling mengulurkan tangan. "Jan-ken-poon!"

Gunting lawan kertas.

"Yatta!" Hinata berseru riang.

Naruto tersenyum lebar. Ada rasa senang menyelinap di hatinya saat melihat dan mendengar tawa sang gadis yang tidak lagi canggung padanya.

"Kuberi waktu tiga puluh detik untuk sembunyi. Eiitts! Tidak boleh pakai kekuatan shinobi yah!"

Hinata mengangguk, dan berdiri sempurna. "Tempat jaganya di sini kan?"

"Iya. Dozooo~ bersembunyilah! Aku pasti menemukanmu!" Naruto berseru seraya melambai riang pada Hinata yang berlari menuruni bukit, dan menghilang di antara bunga-bunga yang bergoyang dihembus angin.

Naruto bersenandung ria, ia sendiri tidak mendeteksi chakra Hinata. Tidak menggunakan cara curang. Membiarkan permainan petak umpet mereka menjadi murni apa adanya.

Tiga puluh detik pun terasa bagai tiga detik…

"HINATAAAA~" seru Naruto dari atas bukit, menghiraukan semua perhatian yang terpusat padanya, dikarenakan suara Naruto yang lantang dan menggema. "Tiga puluh detik sudah habiisssss! Bersiap-siaplah!!!"

Di kejauhan.

"Apa yang mau Naruto lakukan dengan Hinata-chan?" Neji cemberut dan mengaktifkan byakyuugan-nya.

"Yang jelas mereka kurang kerjaan," jawab Shikamaru sambil mencari posisi tidur yang nyaman.

Di samping tempat shinobi laki-laki yang bermalas-malasan.

"Heeee~? Apa yang Naruto dan Hinata lakukan?" Ino mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Sakura mengangkat bahu. "Mereka baru saja pulang misi, kan? Wajar saja kalau mereka kini bersama…"

Tsunade tersenyum licik. "Sejak kapan Hinata tidak pingsan saat berdekatan dengan Naruto?"

Shizune menyesap teh, setelahnya ia menjawab. "Siapa yang tahu? Bukankah bagus?"

Tsunade tersenyum lembut, "Mereka nampak manis jika bersama…"

Dan kumpulan wanita tersebut, memilih untuk mengamati apa yang akan terjadi di antara Naruto dan Hinata.

#~**~#

Hinata mengulum senyum, ia keluar dari sela-sela rerumputan tinggi nan hijau—yang berada tepat di sebelah padang bunga, tiba-tiba matanya membelalak. "Ah!" seketika ia menutupi mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Seseorang yang berjalan tersaruk di antara rerumputan mendengar suara itu, ia segera menoleh ke arah sumber suara. "Hinata keteeemmuu!"

Hinata segera berlari menjauhi sang pengejar yang berusaha menangkapnya, ia berlari ke arah bukit, berjalan di sela bunga-bunga dan hembusan angin tanpa kekuatan memang merepotkan.

Tapi tawa riang tak berhenti mengalun di antara mereka.

Merasa akan terkejar oleh Naruto, Hinata segera memotong jalan memasuki hutan, membuat Naruto berseru kesal. "Permainan belum berakhir, Naruto-kun!"

"Lihat saja nanti, Hinata! Kau pasti akan kutangkap!"

Naruto yang mendengar sesuatu, mendadak tersenyum misterius, dipelankannya tiap langkah dalam larinya mengejar Hinata. Terima kasih untuk Kami-sama, yang menuntun Hinata untuk memasuki hutan ini, dan ke tempat itu…

Naruto berusaha mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah. Diperhatikannya dengan seksama setiap detail dari hutan tersebut. Didominasi pepohonan berwarna hijau. Rumputnya sangat bagus walaupun agak panjang mencapai lututnya. Naruto melangkah berpedoman dengan telinganya yang menangkap suara gemericik air mengalir.

Naruto tersenyum lebar.

Saatnya bermain dengan sebuah siasat…

.

#~**~#

To be continued

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

Ha, ha, ha. Meuni gaje ieu teh… XP *sighed* enough OOT for Light.

Ng… Ah, itu, HTNH itu, barengan sama satu hari perayaan pairing lain nggak sih? Kalau emang bareng, gimana jadinya yah?

Terima kasih waktunya untuk menyempatkan membaca! Kritik dan sarannya selalu ditunggu!

Sweet smile,

Light-Sapphire-Chan

#~**~#

"_Kadang-kadang, mencintai seseorang itu tidak perlu dimulai dengan rasa benci…"_


	3. Chapter 3

**Ohayou! Konnichiwa! Konbawa! **

**.**

Mohon maaf untuk segala kesalahan di chapter lalu!

Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah memberikan feedback, dan menambahkan fic ini di list fave/alert-nya.

_Dozo, Minna-sama! _

_Disclaimer: _

_Masashi Kishimoto_

_Warning:_

_Alternate Reality, POV changing, out of character-maybe, a little typo(s) and mary-sue. Full of gajeness and garingness. _

.

_Italic: bicara dalam hati.__**.**_

_**Bold+italic: Naruto/Hinata'sPOV**_

**.**

**Have a nice read! ^_~**

**.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

Selamat datang di dunia fantasi bernama 'Hinata in Wonderland'!

Oke, itu memang berlebihan.

Pasalnya, Hinata yang sedang ngumpet di balik pohon entah-apa-namanya sedang tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Yep, nyaris seperti orang gila. Tapi, duhai pembaca sekalian… Masa gadis secantik Hinata disamakan dengan orang gila? Hell no! Wajahnya itu sedemikian polos dan seakan tidak memiliki dosa, raganya bagaikan dewi malam yang memukau siapapun layaknya cerita di negeri dongeng!

Dan dibandingkan dengan orang gila?

Ya ampun. Lupakan.

Hinata yang bersembunyi di belakang sebuah pohon besar menoleh ke arah kanan, aman. Dan kali ini, ditolehkannya kepalanya ke arah kiri. Aman pula. Maksud aman di sini adalah tidak tampaknya batang hidung seorang pemuda bernama Naruto Uzumaki, yang menjadi teman bermain petak umpetnya.

Hinata menghela napas lega, dan ketika ia mengangkat kepala, wajah si teman bermain petak umpetnya tengah tersenyum ramah tepat di hadapan wajahnya.

"Dor! Hinata tertangkap!" serunya riang.

Hinata dapat merasakan jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak beberapa saat, dan dalam sekejap rona merah memberi warna pada wajahnya, tubuhnya menegang sesaat karena luar biasa terkejut.

"Kau tidak akan bisa bersembunyi dariku, Hinata! Kau tahu itu?" tanyanya lagi dengan senyum yang tetap bikin meleleh.

Senyumnya menular pada Hinata, gadis itu kini menarik napas panjang, dihembuskannya penuh rasa lega. "Aku kalah, Naruto-kun," katanya lembut.

Ada rasa lega dan senang tersendiri di hati Naruto, melihat gadis di depannya kini bisa rileks dan sama sekali tidak pingsan saat berada di dekatnya.

Naruto mengulum senyumnya, matanya menyipit menatap Hinata yang sedang tersenyum padanya. "Kita belum menentukan hukuman untuk yang kalah lho, Hinata."

"Aku kira tidak ada hukuman," kata Hinata heran. "Baiklah… Hukumannya terserah yang menang saja!"

Naruto melebarkan cengiran khasnya. _'Tidak lebih sulit dari yang kuduga,'_ batinnya. "Hmm… Hukuman, ya? Bagaimana kalau kau menemaniku bermain?"

Hinata mengangkat sebelah alisnya, wajahnya diliputi keheranan. "_Nani?_ Bukannya dari tadi kita bermain, ya?"

Naruto kembali meraih tangan mungil Hinata dalam genggamannya. "Tentu saja! Tapi ini berbeda, Hinata… Ayo kita main aiiirrr!" soraknya gembira, ia membawa Hinata berlari menembus hutan tersebut menuju sungai yang tadi ditemukannya.

Diam-diam Hinata tersenyum. Perlahan, dibalasnya genggaman tangan Naruto. Dieratkannya genggaman mereka, seolah kedua tangan mereka dilem dan benar-benar merekat kuat. Hinata pun menyesuaikan kecepatan berlarinya mengikuti Naruto yang tertawa-tawa senang saat berlari bersamanya.

Mereka berdua menembus hutan yang rindang dengan kehijauan itu, berlari menjejaki rerumputan yang tebal dan memperlambat langkah mereka namun tak mereka permasalahkan, berlari melewati pepohonan yang menjulang tinggi, berlari merasakan angin yang membelai mereka dengan lembut, berlari merasakan sinar samar yang hangat dari pancaran mentari di langit biru, berlari bersama melupakan beban masing-masing yang semula terpikirkan menjadi terlupakan.

Kalau ini mimpi, Hinata bersedia untuk tidur selamanya. Ia tidak akan melepaskan mimpi indahnya—jikalau ini mimpi. Ia rela menjadi putri tidur selamanya, putri yang menemukan pangerannya dalam mimpi indah.

.

#~**~#

.

"Teman-teman, kurasa Neji membutuhkan bantuan kita," kata Lee pada teman-temannya yang lain, mereka semua sama-sama memandang sosok pemuda Hyuuga yang tidak berhenti mondar-mandir di hadapan mereka dengan wajah cemas.

"Lee, coba kau pikir, memang apa yang bisa kita lakukan untuk Neji?" tanya Tenten, matanya tetap tak lepas memandang rekannya yang berambut coklat panjang.

"Setidaknya ia bisa berhenti mondar-mandir," sahut Shino sambil lalu.

"Betul! Aku pusing melihatnya mondar-mandir seperti itu!" Kiba mengangguk-angguk diikuti Akamaru. Oh, betapa sehatinya pasangan majikan-peliharaan yang satu ini!

Neji yang mendengar perbincangan teman-temannya menoleh dengan wajah datar. "Aku tidak meminta kalian untuk memandangiku seperti itu," katanya ketus.

"Kurasa kau mengidap penyakit bernama _sister complex,_ Neji," cetus Ino dengan wajah serius.

Lee dan Tenten berpandangan. Tenten tersenyum memaklumi Ino yang berkespresi serius yang seakan memvonis Neji dengan kata-katanya barusan. "Mungkin belum sampai ke tahap itu, Ino."

"Kudoakan tidak sampai separah itu, deh." Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Penyakit seperti itu sulit untuk disembuhkan."

Neji mendelik pada mereka, dan teman-temannya tertawa melihat Neji yang melirik mereka tajam, tatapan yang penuh kekesalan di samping kecemasan.

"Apa ada yang melihat Naruto?" Sai datang menghampiri mereka, pemuda berkulit pucat itu pun duduk di sebelah Sakura, ikut bergabung dengan teman-temannya.

"Ada perlu apa kau mencari Naruto?" Chouji iseng balik bertanya pada Sai.

"Zzz… Krrrhhh…" Dengkur suara yang mendadak mengeras itu membuat semua menoleh kaget. Ya, mereka dibuat terkejut dengan Shikamaru yang mendadak mendengkur kencang.

"Lanjutkan tidurmu, Shikamaru. Tak ada yang bertanya padamu," kata Kiba pada Shikamaru dengan wajah sok serius yang membuat semua tergelak kencang.

"Zzz… Krrhh…"

"Aku baru tahu kalau Naruto mengerti tentang seni," kata Sakura setengah menyindir pada Sai.

Sai hanya tersenyum. "Karena dia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang seni, hal itulah yang membuatku senang bertanya dan meminta pendapat padanya tentang karyaku."

"Biar kutebak…" Sakura menyipitkan matanya, menatap tajam Sai yang tersenyum mencurigakan. "…Pasti karena kata-katanya konyol dan intinya karyamu 'bagus'? Dan hal itu lucu untukmu?"

Sai terkekeh pelan. "Tepat sekali."

Sakura ikut terkekeh-kekeh. "Kalau dia tahu, dia pasti akan memberikan satu rasengan untukmu, Sai!"

"Makanya, jangan biarkan Naruto mengetahuinya. Oke, Sakura-_chan_?" Sai mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura.

Sakura balas menepuk tangan Sai. "Oke!" Dan keduanya tertawa-tawa, membuat yang lainnya sweatdrop. Mereka pikir, Naruto cukup kasihan juga memiliki partner seperti Sakura dan Sai.

"Jadi, kemana Naruto pergi? Aku tidak melihatnya sama sekali," tanya Sai setelah tawanya mereda.

"Dia dan Hinata sedang berke—" Sakura merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri ketika Neji memandangnya dengan tatapan penuh intimidasi, juga dengan aura hitam yang tidak terlihat namun sangat jelas terasa.. "—Aaah! Maksudku, Naruto dan Hinata sedang berjalan-jalan bersama. Sudah dari tadi!" Sakura segera meralat kata-katanya dengan tawa canggung. "Bukankah begitu, teman-teman? Hahaha…"

Semua kecuali Neji, Sai dan Shikamaru mengangguk-angguk membenarkan perkataan Sakura.

"Hal ini menjelaskan kenapa muka Neji sejutek itu." Sai ikut mengangguk. "Padahal lebih baik dia tersenyum… Setidaknya, muka datarnya lebih baik di banding muka galak seperti itu."

"Itu juga menjadi penyebab kenapa penampilan Neji bisa seberantakan itu." Kiba terkekeh-kekeh melihat penampilan Neji yang lain daripada biasanya.

Lee pun mengangguk dengan wajah serius. "Lihat saja, rambutnya bisa sampai sekusut itu…"

Yang lain mundur teratur menjauhi Kiba, Lee dan Sai. Bukan karena trio tersebut, melainkan karena Neji dengan wajah sangar mendekati trio yang mengomentari penampilannya yang jauh dari kata 'oke'.

"Kurasa kita bisa menutup mata." Shino membantu Chouji menyeret Shikamaru. "Adegan kekerasan yang akan dimulai dalam tiga detik lagi, tidak pantas untuk disaksikan siapapun."

Tepat setelah Shino selesai berkata-kata, semua buru-buru memejamkan mata dan menutup telinga, namun suara pukulan dan tangkisan serta ringisan kesakitan yang pilu dapat mereka dengar.

"Kuharap Naruto cepat kembali kemari," kata Sakura yang bergidik ngeri. Ia dan teman-temannya dengan pengecualian Neji dan trio yang sedang disiksa Neji, duduk membelakangi adegan pertarungan sadis yang sedang berlangsung di belakang mereka.

"Dan sebaiknya Hinata baik-baik saja, Naruto tidak boleh kembali dengan Hinata yang pingsan." Ino menambahkan dengan suara pelan.

"Kalau tidak, kurasa kita terpaksa menyelamatkan Naruto dari Neji yang protektif pada Hinata." Tenten hanya bisa pasrah merasakan kedua rekannya yang sedang tidak akur. "Dan semoga Neji tidak terlalu sadis pada Lee, Kiba dan juga Sai!"

.

To be continued

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

Tak terima protes karena chapter ini sedemikian pendek. Kalau memang terlalu suka sama cerita—gaje punya—Light yang satu ini, daripada 'gedruk-gedruk' nagih update, lebih baik baca fic NH Light yang lain. RnR kalo perlu. XD

Light juga nggak terima protes kenapa chapter ini lama update. Light nggak janjian sama RnR kapan mau update! Besok, lusa, entah kapan. Cukup percaya sama Light bahwa fic ini akan dilanjutkan.

Tolong… sadarlah sedikit kalau author itu sendiri manusia biasa. Punya masalah-urusan-kesibukkan masing-masing yang mesti didahulukan di banding yang lain. Ingin, memang sangat ingin melanjutkan cerita, menerima review/fave, tapi ada kalanya hal lain harus lebih diprioritaskan di banding hal yang disukai. Kasus semacam ini sering terjadi, pada senpai-senpai lainnya, mereka jadi malas melanjutkan cerita karena banyak yang 'nagih' dan 'mengejar-ngejar' sebegitu ngotot dan memaksanya. Oke, kita—author—mengerti kalau kalian penasaran dengan kelanjutan cerita, tapi tidak sampai _'sebegitunya'_ hingga membuat sang author jadi sedih, marah, malas melanjutkan cerita. Kalau sudah terjadi seperti itu, siapa yang merasa kesal selanjutnya? Tentu RnR tersebut.

Lebih baik mana, cepat-cepat update tapi ceritanya 'belepotan' penuh kesalahan dan keanehan, atau lama update namun cerita memuaskan?

.

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca! Kritik dan sarannya ditunggu selalu!

.

Sweet smile,

MoonLite Crystal


End file.
